Warriors Boarding School
by Avengerfan
Summary: The warriors are changing into humans again with no recollection of their old lives. The main character, Ivypool, will lead us through like with her and her sister Dovewing at boarding school.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is very overdone but I always wanted to make one.**

3rd person Ivypool

Ivypool was packing her bags for boarding school. "Ivypool!" Dovewing hollered. "Finish packing, we live in an hour!" Ivypool groaned. She stuffed some T-shirts and pants into her duffel and brought it down to the car. Throwing it in and proceeding to help her sister shove the huge, bulging, pink suitcase into the car.

Ivypool grabbed her backpack and sat down on the couch. She unzipped the bag and pulled out her laptop. She opened it and watched episodes of "Murder in the halls" which was a cheesy crime show on murder in schools (this show doesn't exist).

Ivypool rolled her eyes at Dovewing's screeching about how it was time to go, and that they'd be late if she didn't hurry up. Ivypool closed her laptop and stuffed it into her backpack. Zipping up the backpack, she sprinted out of the house and into the car, unsurprised by the fact that Dovewing had already called shotgun. She sat in the back of the car next to her dad, who looked very unhappy about riding in the backseat. The airport was about 20 minutes away so Ivypool put on her headphones and pulled out her laptop. She plugged in her headphones to watch "Murder in the Halls" for the next 20 minutes. In a short 20 minutes later Ivypool took off her headphones, turned off her laptop, and stuffed them in her backpack.

She got into the airport and through security only with the hitch of Dovewing's nail polish needing to be scanned for dangerous chemicals. They were on the plane and ready to go within a hour of getting to the airport.

There was a dreadfully long safety video on what to do if the plane crashed in the water or on land and so many other unlikely scenarios. Ivypool read her book until they were allowed to turn on their devices, attemping to ignore the 17 year old boy that was kicking the seat behind her (*cough*personsittingbehindmeonaplaneonce*cough*) which was very annoying. Ivy pool watched "Murder in the halls" during the rest of the highly uneventful plane ride. When the plane was going to land soon Ivypool shut her computer and put it in her backpack waiting for the plane to land.

Once the plane landed they had a fun time finding Dovewing's luggage and hiring a cab (not). Once the driver dropped them off they made their way to the school's main office to get their informational packets and room numbers and room keys. They headed off to their separate ways to their rooms. Dovewing was rooming with a girl named Blossomfall and Ivypool had gotten what she had requested on her application, a single person dorm. Ivypool set down her duffel and backpack on the bed and started unpacking her stuff. She stuffed all of her balled up clothes into the drawers at the edge of her room. Thinking that this was going to be a good place to be for the next few years.

 **Did you like it? This is my first attempt at warriors human AU.** **By the way the reviews, favorites, and follows that this story gets will be given to the poor kits at Daisy and Ferncloud's Home for Orphan Kits.**

 **R &R,**

 **Sunstorm**


	2. First day

**I'm baaack! So far none of the hungry kitties at the orphanage have been fed. :(**

Ivypool 3rd person

Ivypool woke up to the alarm that was on every student's bedside table. At first she was confused about where she was. Then she remembered the events of the past day. She went to the showers and took one, afterwards throwing on some jeans and a black T-shirt. Putting her hair in a ponytail she went to breakfast.

Ivypool grabbed some cereal and milk with some orange juice and a muffin. She sat down at an outdoor table and ate her breakfast. After throwing away the remains of her breakfast she went back to her dorm to finish reading her packet until 8:20 so that she got to class on time.

She read through her schedule, hoping to memorize it. her watch beeped at 8:20 and she grabbed her backpack rushing to Bluestar's math class.

At 8:30 Bluestar called role. She then proceeded to give a pop quiz so that she could assess everyone's skills in math. When her math class was dismissed Ivypool grabbed a snack from the vending machine.

After finishing her chips she walked to science class which was taught by Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf was a very nice teacher. She allowed them all to choose their own seats. Ivypool took a seat in the back of the classroom where she was harder to notice.

Then she had gym with Runningwind. She sprinted down the stairs to the locker room to change into shorts and a T-shirt. Ivypool took off her combat boots and threw on some tennis shoes. She ran back up the stairs and into the gym. Runningwind had them run a few laps to test their physical abilities and then he let them change and go to their next class, which was history with Sandstorm.

They learned about a war and got a worksheet on it which Ivypool thought was way too much for the first day of school but Sandstorm obviously thought differently.

Ivypool sped to the cafeteria to get lunch, hoping for no line. When she got there she waited for her food for 2 minutes and then reached the front of the line. Ivypool got a chicken slider and chips with a can of soda. She sat next to Dovewing a one of the smaller tables outside. Dovewing started to ramble about how the alarm to wake went off too early and some other things that Ivypool didn't care about while her sister was talking Ivypool thought about what she would do for her free period which was next. Her thoughts were interrupted by Dovewing's question "What's your next class?" "Free period" Ivypool answered. "I have that too, let's do something together." Suggested Dovewing. Ivypool reluctantly agreed.

They spent the first 10 minutes on the history worksheet and then they did some exploring and found out that there are 37 vending machines on the 3rd floor alone. They also discovered a huge library and they saw the view from the roof. They both rushed off to their next classes.

Ivypool had English with Dustpelt where they were given a note sheet to complete for homework. Ivypool went to her last class, art. They sketched a still life and Ivypool discovered that she wasn't the worst at art. Ivypool went to her room and finished her homework.

She went to the cafeteria to grab some dinner. She got a burger and some lemonade with a brownie for dessert. She and Dovewing laughed about teachers and compared their days with each other and parted ways to their rooms to get ready for bed. Ivypool threw on some pj bottoms and a pj top that said "PB & J" on it. Ivypool flopped into her bed, pulled up the covers and drifted off into sleep dreaming about kermit the frog tickling her(I had that dream once.).

 **I think that this chapter was okay.**

 **R &R- **

**Sunstorm**


End file.
